Proмise oғ α Liғeтiмe
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Desde aquel día las tardes lluviosas tenían un significado especial, una promesa forjada una tarde tormentosa —RikαTerαdα, OneShot—


_**Disclaimer: **__Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, ni esto está echo con ánimo de lucro así que. ^^_

_**Comentarios**__: Este fic surgió en una de mis "útiles" clases de matématicas y fue elaborado en mi viaje hacia Castellón de hoy. La pareja es adorable, son simplemente hermosos, y hay muy pocos fic sobre ellos, así que me tomé la libertad de escribir uno. _

_**Dedicación: **__Este fic tiene dedicación. Si, si. Quiero dedicárselo a mi amiga, Ake, la cual espero que lo lea y le guste mucho. ¡For u!

* * *

  
_

**P**romise **O**f a **L**ifetime

—**R**ika**T**erada—

--

—¡Hasta mañana, Rika! —exclamó Sakura mientras salía corriendo tras su hermano Touya, quien había venido para buscarla.

La muchacha sonrió mientras veía a su amiga alejarse.

Sus ojos se elevaron para posarse en el cielo encapotado que cubría la cuidad de Tomoeda. Las nubes volaban por encima de los tejados de las casas, mientras las gotas de lluvia se precipitaban hacía la tierra, con intenciones de mojar a la gente, las casas, las calles… Recién acababa de salir de clase y se acababa de enterar de que estaba lloviendo a cántaros y ella se había olvidado de su paraguas, ya que esa mañana el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor

Suspiró con resignación, no tenía más remedio que navegar entre esa lluvia que se precipitaba desde el cielo si quería llegar a casa algún día. Salió del refugio que le proporcionaba el techo, pero, por alguna razón, el agua no la mojaba.

—Sasaki, si andas bajo la lluvia con el frio que hace, vas a pillar un resfriado.

La muchacha se volvió para encontrarse con el rostro de su antiguo profesor, Terada.

—Estoy bien, de alguna forma debo llegar a casa —sonrió la muchacha.

—Puedo acompañarte, si quieres —se ofreció el mayor muy amablemente.

—¿Lo hará aunque le diga que no?

—Si —respondió sinceramente el mayor mientras sonreía.

—Entonces, adelante —sonrió la muchacha mientras empezaba a andar.

El hombre también adelantó el paso para llegar a su nivel.

Terada era un profesor y Rika había sido su antigua alumna. Entre ellos había una bonita y especial relación que sobrepasaba la de profesor-alumna, pasando por alto las edades de ambos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Rika amaba a Terada, y él debía de saberlo, aunque para sus ojos, ella ahora era una niña todavía.

El sonido de la lluvia al golpear contra el suelo era lo único que se escuchaba alrededor, ambos iban en total silencio, perdidos en sus cavilaciones. A ninguno le molestaba que el silencio se hiciera presente, es más era una vía de escape para no tener que hablar, ni tener que decir algo de lo cual después se arrepintieran.

Aunque para Terada, aunque Rika todavía fuese una niña él la veía con distintos ojos a como veía a las demás. Para él ella era especial, y era algo que iba más allá de las barreras de la edad, ¿que importaban un par de años más? —aunque no fuese exactamente un par—, para él, ella era importante y era capaz de pasar por alto la edad.

Su mirada voló hacia Rika, quien tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Rika, ¿te has dado cuenta de que las tardes de tormenta son como un ritual? —preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La muchacha levantó la mirada del suelo para posarla en su acompañante.

—Si, siempre que hay tormenta y me dejo el paraguas, me acompaña a casa, siempre —respondió la muchacha con un amago de sonrisa en sus labios—. Es muy amable.

—No tiene nada que ver con la amabilidad, sino con el aprecio —contestó el hombre mientras fijaba su mirada hacia el horizonte.

—¿A que se refiere? —cuestionó la niña.

Él negó.

—Eres todavía muy niña para saberlo —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Oh… —susurró la niña.

El silencio los volvió a inundar mientras el sonido de la lluvia se hacía presente otra ves junto al golpeteo de los pasos de ambos. Ambos sabían que lo que sentían estaba algo fuera de lo común, peor no lo encontraban raro. Su problema residía en que expresarlo era mucho más difícil, ambos tenían un carácter cerrado, Rika era muy tímida aunque siempre fuese cálida.

La mirada de la muchacha vagó hacia su derecha, donde una pareja de novios unos años más grandes que ella pasaban abrazados y riendo. Una sonrisa nostálgica cruzó su rostro y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera más aprisa, ella también quería sentirse así con alguien, con su acompañante más exactamente.

—Hummm… —tartamudeó—, ¿usted me prometería una cosa?

La mirada de Terada se posó en Rika, quien parecía estar encontrando las palabras exactas para decir.

—¿Me promete que siempre va a estar aquí a mi lado las tardes de tormenta? —dijo de golpe mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el hombre.

Terada ala miró extrañado, pero una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

—Siempre —juró.

—¿Y me promete que un día, podremos ser como una pareja normal, sin tener que actuar extraño? —preguntó la pequeña, feliz pro la anterior respuesta que le había dado el hombre.

—Te prometo que en unos años podremos ser como una pareja normal, saldremos a comer y nos divertiremos —prometió el hombre.

Rika sonrió, feliz por la respuesta de su acompañante. Sabía que él no iba a romper la promesa, siempre hacía lo que decía, era hombre de palabra.

Terada se acercó más a Rika y pasó su brazo alrededor del hombro de la muchacha para atraerla más hacia él, mientras seguían su camino hacia la casa de la muchacha. Fue un gesto espontáneo, bonito y dulce, que a la vez significó un sinfín de cosas para ambos.

Y desde aquel día las tardes de lluvia eran para ambos el momento más especial, un momento compartido, íntimo, una promesa forjada en una tarde tormentosa.

Una promesa de vida.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ^^_


End file.
